Ego Gun 2
by leslie.christie1
Summary: These are the last chapters of "Alternate Ego Gun" thatim finishing on this new account because my old one wont work. Anyway this is about the adventures of Bulma and Vegeta when an experiment goes horribly right. Enjoy? Please R&R! Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

SWM: holy cheese its been forever! I sorry i ddnt do it i swear!  
Vegeta: i doubt tht...  
Goku: its not her last computer crash! Dnt b so rude Vee (heh ^^)  
Vegeta: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME KAKAROT?!  
SWM: dnt get ur panties in a bunch geez...anyway my computer crashd forever ago and i had just finishd the next chapter im dying inside TTT-TTT antyhoo im going to try to re write it all for who ever actually reads this Vegeta: why wood any1 want to read some stupid story a stngy teenager wrote? (WHACK!)...  
Goku: umm...SWM sama, wutd u do tht for...? (Backs away slowly...)  
SWM: stop rite there (goku: yikes!) ur doing the disclaimer member? N he'll b fiiine hes just uh taking a nap yeah yeah a nap! He was so cranky i thought id help him out *innocently smiles*  
Goku: *takes a deep breath* SWM does not own DBZ or DBGT this is just fictional now please dont kill me too (cringes away)

Chapter 5

Vee gulped loudly as she tried to think of all the possibilities of escape. She couldn't think of anything. "Uh hurry? No we aren't hurrying! Not at all, why would we be hurrying? We were just um going back to the mall, I want more books. Yeah...that's it." She felt like she was rambling but the excuse seemed valid. By the way Kakarot was studying her she couldn't tell if he'd take the bait.

"Oh, okay. But why were you flying so fast? Is there, like one of those one day only thingies going on somewhere?" He asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to one side. For some reason Vee found that...cute? No, she decided, not cute at all.

"Oh, uh yeah sure. So can you just fly away somewhere now, Kakarot? You're stalling us. If I miss the sale, then I'll take it out on you!"

"You really shouldn't keep her from those books, she nearly killed me the first time," added Bulma. About time she help, Vee thought bitterly.

Kakarot put up a hand in surrender, "Okay, okay. I wont keep you lovely ladies from your precious book sale any longer. While you're out though, do you think you could try to get a hold of Vegeta? I need to talk to him about some, uh... just some things." Why did this idiot need to talk to me now? Vee asked herself, she was completely clueless now.

"Great," she said, "now get out of my way before I run you over." With that she pointedly floored it ans almost did run him over. Suddenly she felt...guilty? What is wrong with me today, she wondered as she sped away from where Kakarot was still suspended in the air, staring after them.

~~···~~ "That was quick thinking on your part," Bulma said. Her and Vee were sitting at a cafe table in a book store. Of all things, she thought, why books? Vegeta didn't even seem to know how to read, and yet here he...or she, it, whatever the hell he is now, is plowing through stacks of books like they're nothing. The only response she got right now was a slight nod as Vee has her nose buried six feet deep in a book about Alice in wonderland, or something like that.

She sipped her cappuccino nervously. She didn't like this slience. It felt akward to her and she wanted to say anything just to fill the void and pass the time a little faster. But since Vee was reading she didn't wany to bother her. I almost wish I could switch her back to Vegeta right now, she thought. At least then they'd be arguing or fighting and she wouldn't be staring off in space for hours.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Bulma nearly jumpd out of her skin. Vee almost gave her a heart attack, but she was right. She was staring at her, she must have zoned out and ended up looking in her direction. "Is there something on my face? Is my eyeliner uneven? Seriously, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking. I zoned out that's all." Now Bulma felt her face burning. She couldn't believe she had just been staring at Vee while she was reading. "So, uh how's the reading going?"

Vee fidgeted uncomfortably. "I can't focus very well, so not so good. I've been reading pretty slow since we got Kakarot..." Vee didn't know if she should tell Bulma what she had been thinking about, but she almost couldn't stop herself from spilling her soul out on the table to her. "He called us 'lovely ladies' and was acting strange. I...I thought how hetilted his head was al ost cute too. Then he stared after us, I could feel his eyes following us..."

"Oh, wow. Well isn't this, um interesting," Bulma said curtly. What was she hidhing, Vee wondered. "I should probably write this down for my data, I guess..."

"What is it? What's wrong with me? Oh no... Bulma, please dont tell me I've developed some kind of deadly side effect from the ego gun!"

"No no, it's nothing like that it's...nothing. You're probably just tired and over thinking things. Maybe we should go back home and get you changed back to yourself."

Bulma figured that Vee would jump at the offer of being herself again, but it looked like she didn't want to. That's strange... Bulma reminded herself that she would need to do a full psychiatric exam later on both Vegeta and Vee sometime soon.

"Uh sure, sounds great." Vee replied flatly. I don't want to change back, she thought glumly to herself as she packed up all of her books into the back seats. When herboast book was strapped in and she was getting into the passenger seat she decided to ask Bulma something that had randomly been bugging her.

"Hey Bulma," she began, "do you think that I'm...pretty?" She didn't respond at first and Vee almost cursed herself for asking such a ridiculous thing, when she finally answered her.

"Why does it matter? Do you think you're not pretty or did someone say you weren't?" Bulma thought that Vee was becoming self-conscience, but didn't know what thebright answer would be. Vee played with the ends of her hair trying to figure out why she cared about this concept of being 'pretty', but it seemed to mean a lot to her all of a sudden.

"...Nevermind, it was just a stupid question," she said lightly. Vee didn't want Bulma worrying about it anyway, she couldn't know...

"Are you alright? Is this because of what Goku said earlier? It is, Vee tell me what's going on," Bulma pleaded. This situation just went from okay to shit storm fast. She was having trouble paying attention to Vee and flying at tbe same time. This couldn't end well.

"Really, it's nothing for you to be concerned about...it just randomly popped into my head, it was a stupid question and we're going to drop this before we crash into that jet up ahead."

As if on cue, the jet just barely made it past them without killing them. The end of the nearest wing clipped a sideview mirror clean off the passenger side door. Vee wasn't even phased by it, she was too busy trying to ignore Bulma's concerned eyes boring into her.

"Fine, we're going home, changing you back and then you're going to talk with Goku like he wanted." Bulma announced firmly. Although her words seemed commanding, she was beginning to become deeply worried about Vee. They rode in silence for the rest of the ride home...

~~···~~ SWM: hmmm yep I think I will end it there...  
Goku: waaaaaaat?! I wanna no wut happens tho!  
Vegeta:oh shut up Kakarot, shes had a terrible day. She can do wutevr the hell she wants.  
SWM: thanks Vee-I mean Vegeta... anyway wuts going to happen next? Wut does Goku need to talk to Vegeta about? Will I feel any better? Y am I asking so many questions? U may or may not find out all the answers in the next edition of (wait for iiiiiiiitttt...) EGO GUN 2! Hopefully you wont have to wait long to whomever even nos I exist on here... 


	2. Chapter 2

SWM: *sigh* this has been a looooong week for sure Vegeta: I woodnt no since someone knockd me out for half of it...but its fine, I dnt care Goku: well mayb ur guy friend can make u feel better if u 2 hang out later Vegeta: wut "guy friend" ?! I do not approve of this!  
SWM: great cuz I dnt need ur approval since we've been datin for ovr a year n a month Goku: awww thts so cute! Dnt u think so Vegeta? Vegeta: no fair! Wut abt me?!  
Goku: uh hate to break it to ya but ur not exactly "cute"...  
SWM: sorry Vegeta but ur fictional, he's not. Get used to it. Here *takes out cookies* hav a cookie or all of em I certainky dnt need any Vegeta: COOOKIEESSS! *reaches for cookies*  
SWM: *snatches them away* only if u do the disclaimer.  
Goku: haha!  
Vegeta: fiiiine...  
SWM: now please Vegeta: disclaimer: SWM does not own Dragonball Z or GT shes only borrowi g the characters for this story blah blah- COOKIES NOW!  
SWM: fine *tosses cookies* (Vegeta: YES! ) remember to review, favorite, wut evr u like n if u cood, tell ur friends? Goku: buh-bye! :D

Chapter 6

Bulma set her keys on the kitchen counter and sighed loudly. She didn't know what to do with the Vee/Vegeta issues she was discovering lately. They seemed moody and confused today which was weird because they seemed normal earlier. What could be going on? Bulma thought glumly. She put it aside for later and went to her lab to get the ego gun.

While Bulma was busy, Vee wandered around in the kitchen for no apparent reason. She paced up and down the length of the room before deciding what she'd do next. Everyone knew that Bulma and Bunny smoked, even the staff that ocassionly ran through here. Vee decided she'd simply take some cigarettes and smoke them in the lab. It seemed like a pretty good idea at the time too. So, without hesitating, she went into the freezer and took a pack that she assumed was Bulma's and left the kitchen as quickly as she could in her new shoes. She'd thought they were nice when she bought them at the mall since there was a sale, but now they didn't seem worth it with the way they pinched her toes.

She hadn't put much thought into getting to lab and when she did there was a bit of a problem- the lab had a keypad lock. Surely I've seen Bulma type in the code before, Vee thought as she tried to remeber the last time they'd been to the lab. "Dammit!" She hadn't the slightest clue what it might be. Running her fingers through her hair angriky she tired to devise a plan to break in when she was saved.

Looking down the hall there were windows. The times she'd been In the lab, she had noticed a few windows letting in some light from outside. Now she hurried to the nearest window and opened it. Without hesitation she leapt out the window quietly and flew around the dome shaped laboratory. She curcled a few times before picking the best point of entry, a window near a tall, shady willow tree. Floating in the shadows she crawled through the window thankful for the agility and small size of her current form.

"Finally," she sighed. Vee checked for workers before making herself comfortable on a cold, steel desk. Lighting a cigarette with an orb of energy was faster than using a boring lighter and soon she was feeling dizzy from the smoke. She also felt strangely at ease, but couldn't figure out why. That's when she noticed the letters on the bottom of the carton. "Uh oh..." she mumbled numbly. The cigarettes she'd taken were Bulma's mother's, Bunny. Rumor had it that her cigarettes were more than often laced with drugs, like weed or cocaine. Vee had never been high before and didn't know what to do, she'd gone through almost half the pack now and was very light headed. Right before she passed out she just barely remebered hearing someone coming into the lab and run up to her. Then there was just a blissful darkness that wrapped her up snuggly and assured her that all would be right in the world...

"..idan!...Vividan, can you hear me..." Vee thought she heard somone through the calm of the darkness. "...ease get up! Please! Help, somone call an ambulance! She won't open her eyes!" Who needs help? She thought curiously as the darkness started losing it's grip on her. She tried to move, but her body felt like it was filled with lead. Her thoughts were foggy now and she could almost open her eyes a little bit. Shecould feel something else gripping her tightly, shaking her frantically, trying to get her to wake up.

"W-what?..." She croaked groggily as she managed to open her eyes more, which were met with frightened blue eyes that were teary and tinged with red. Vee took in her surroundings quickly and realized that she was the one they were yelling for. She was crashing down from her high now and wondered how long it had been. Five, ten minutes maybe? She stared back at Bulma and tried to tell her she was fine but she couldn't make the words coming out of her mouth. Instead, she was wracked with a terrible cough that shook her entire body.

"She's awake," Bulma exclaimed happily. The scientist in her was on hold and she wrapped Vee in a bone crunching hug, sobbing into her hair.

"Cru...shing me," Vee gasped desperately. Bulma was squeezing her so tight that she thought she might pass out again until she finally let go. "Bout time, I couldn't breathe."

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried...you passed out and feel to the floor. We took you to the infirmary but there were no doctors here...and you, you wouldn't wake up at all...I thought you were dead after half an hour and then you started coughing..." Bulma rambled on through loud sobs. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She had been so afraid of losing Vee when she found her unconscious and crumpled on the floor of the lab.

"Calm down, I'm better now. Everything's okay now, you can relax Bulma. Im okay now." Vee didn't know if this would help or not, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Why was she so worried about me? She asked herself. No answer came, so she settled for holding Bulma close and stroking her soft blue hair until the tears stopped streaming down her face and her sobs faded to small whimpers.

After a while someone joined them. He sat by Vee's side and put his hands on her shoulders protectively. The three of thwm sat there like that for almost an hour before Goku spoke up.

"I'm glad you're okay Vee," he said softly. Vee jumped when she recognized who he was and shook his hands off her shoulders. "I was really worried about you so I went looking for your brother. I couldn't find him but I'm sure he'll show up later."

Vee watched Goku carefully and moved away from him. "It doesn't matter, I'm fine now... But thank you for caring." Vee looked at Bulma who had fallen asleep in her arms. "I should take her to her room so she can rest more comfortably, good bye Kakarot." She got up quickly and headed for the doors, but he followed.

"Here, let me carry her. You still look pretty bad."

"Fine." Vee handed over the sleeping scientist gently and opened the doors. "Hurry up, I have things to do when we're done here."


End file.
